Seven Years
by ShadowQuill426
Summary: The rise and fall of the love between Alicia Spinnet and Cassius Warrington.
1. First Year

_First Year_

"Leave me alone!" the young first year exclaimed.

The group of older boys just laughed and continued to encircle her. She looked around in hopes of finding a way out, but she was trapped. The tallest boy, the ring leader, had his face just inches from her's.

"You're a cute little thing, for a mudblood." Cold shivers ran down her spine as his intense stare intensified with each word. She wanted to die right there and then. _This can't be happening._

"Please, leave me alone." her voice cracked from the fear. She was now completely backed against the door of an empty compartment with the ring leader towering over her small stature.

"I don't think I wi-"

"Bole! What do you think you're doing?" All eyes turned to find the source of the angry voice. A young boy, around her age with dark eyes and brown hair was looking quite unimpressed with the scene in front of him.

She had never felt more relieved when the ring leader eased off and turned to walk towards the young boy that was a couple of feet away. They spoke in hushed tones so she couldn't hear them. The ring leader, Bole apparently, turned paled after a few minutes and his body tensed. He nodded quickly at the younger boy and signaled the other boys to follow him.

Her eyes stayed glued on the backs of the retreating boys until they disappeared into a compartment.

"Excuse them." She jumped slightly at the young boy that was now directly in front of her. His face was expressionless and words were said with just a hint of annoyance.

"Thank you." She breathed, extremely grateful for the young boy in front of her. Seeing him up close, she took in the details of her savior; his eyes were a deep amber, his hair was just a shade darker than dirty blonde, he had a strong jawline and his face had deep angles to him. He was taller than her, skinny, and most importantly had this strong sense of confidence radiating from him.

His eyes scanned her from head to toe in an analyzing gesture. She was short (too short for her liking), with long straight brown hair, skin just a shade lighter than tan, and large bright brown eyes.

"Warrington, Cassius Warrington." He said as he stretched out his hand.

"Spinnet, Alicia Spinnet." She smiled as she shook his hand.


	2. Second Year

_Second Year_

"This man is completely mental." She smiled at the frustrated Slytherin sitting beside her.

"It isn't _so_ bad. At least it is an interesting topic." She said softly, keeping in mind her voice level as to not get kicked out by Madam Pince.

He gave her a look of disbelief before muttering, "You must be as mental as him." At this, she couldn't help but let out a soft laugh.

"Oh c'mon, let's just get through this, we only need… a foot more to finish." Alicia tried to be optimistic, but even her face fell as she realized they still needed a lot to finish the assignment.

" _We?_ What is this _we_ you're talking about? _You_ find this topic interesting, so _you_ finish it." A soft laugh once again escaped her as he expressed his exasperation.

When he made a motion to get up from his seat, she placed her hand on his arm and said, "Cassius, just think about the damage you can do with this. Can you imagine this potion landing on the pimples of your enemy and they swell so big that they become the size of boils?"

"Oh Alicia, you're such a Gryff. I would drop an entire batch of this potion on my enemy until they become just a giant ball and kick them down from the astronomy tower and watch them helplessly tumble down all those stairs." They stared at each other for a moment before both of them erupted in laughter.

"You're horrible, Cassius!" Alicia said amidst her laughter.

"You started!" Cassius replied between breaths. After a moment, they calmed down and scanned the library to make sure Madam Pince wasn't on her way to kick them out.

"I know! We can finish this by writing of the dangers of the swelling potion. I mean I think you just proved that it can be very dangerous when in the wrong hands." Alicia beamed, proud of herself for finding a way to end this tedious assignment.

"Or we can write how useless this potion and assignment are." Cassius stated, half serious (ok, mostly serious). "Ok, fine, we'll do this your way." the young boy said after receiving a death glare from the girl beside him.

Alicia smiled at Cassius and Cassius smiled at Alicia.


	3. Third Year

_Third Year_

 _Cassius, where are you?_ The young Gryffindor once again scanned her surroundings in hopes of finding her friend.

It was their first trip to Hogsmeade as third years and he had promised her that they would meet up. They both agreed to meet at the small book store just around the corner from the Three Broomsticks. But here she was standing like an idiot watching anxiously at each person that walked by.

"Ali! What are you doing here? Let's go!" Alicia turned to see her best friend, Angelina Johnson, walking down the street towards her. Alongside her were her other best friends, Katie Bell, Fred and George Weasley, and Lee Jordan, all smiling and laughing at each other.

"I was just going to check out this store for a book I've been wanting to read." Alicia lied. She had to gain time so she could spend time with Cassius. Although the people walking towards her were her closest friends, they would never approve of her friendship with the Slytherin. They would never understand the bond she had with him.

"Nonsense Ali! C'mon, I swear you should have been sorted in Ravenclaw with how much you love to read. Now is the time to have fun and spend time with your friends." Alicia had no time to argue with the blonde as both Katie and Angelina each grabbed one of her arms and started dragging her towards the Three Broomsticks. The boys followed suit by flanking the girls on either side, completely preventing Alicia from escaping.

She sighed, but nonetheless gave in to be dragged away by her friends. Just before reaching the end of the street, Alicia turned her head to scan the street one last time. Her heart fell as she saw Cassius Warrington standing outside the small book store.

" _Sorry."_ She mouthed to him.

Cassius just stared at Alicia walking away with her group of friends.


	4. Fourth Year

_Fourth Year_

 _Dear Cassius,_

 _How are you? How is the summer treating you? Please tell me you're having a horrible summer like I am! Well no, I don't wish that. Hopefully your summer is better than mine. I miss Hogwarts and I miss my friends. Save me from this eternal boredom! Please?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Come and rescue your best friend AKA Alicia_

* * *

 _Dear Alicia,_

 _I could kidnap you if you want. My parents are staying at the manor in the States for the summer so there wouldn't be a problem. I have everything you could ever want. It's actually quite lonely over here. You know what? I'm kidnapping you, end of story. Be ready by the end of the week, I'll have my house elf, Minky, pick you up. See you soon!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your best friend/soon to be housemate AKA Cassius_

* * *

 _CASSIUS ALEXANDER WARRINGTON!_

 _THAT WAS SO_ _ **NOT**_ _FUNNY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE I GOT INTO WITH MY PARENTS? YOU'RE SO GOING TO GET IT WHEN I SEE YOU!_

 _P.s. Minky is so cute and adorable, please don't punish her for not kidnapping me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your forever grounded ex-best friend :P_

* * *

 _My dearest Alicia Marie Spinnet,_

 _I do send my deepest apologies for getting you in trouble with your parents, but it was_ _ **not**_ _my fault. I gave you a week's notice to tell your parents that I was going to kidnap you. Besides, you clearly wrote, "_ Come and rescue your best friend AKA Alicia _"_ _on the first letter. Point is, your wish is my command, so be careful what you wish for._

 _P.s. Minky did not get in any trouble._

 _Sincerely,_

 _You can't get rid of me that easily!_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Pain in the Butt,_

 _I didn't mean it literally! I was just sad about not being around my friends. I'm so used to seeing you and everyone else nearly every second of every day, but here at home I just stare at the four walls of my room. My parents work all day, I don't have any siblings, and I'm not allowed to go out until my parents get home. I'm just counting down until we return to Hogwarts. I miss it so much!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Anxiously awaiting summer to end._

* * *

 _Dear Ms. Thorn in my Side,_

 _I completely understand what you mean. Hogwarts feels like home and our friends are our family. Just hold on a little longer, we'll be in Hogwarts in just two weeks. We'll go back to seeing each other every day and everyone else for that matter. Who knows, maybe we'll be in all the same classes this year. That would be the best._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Counting down the days until we see each other again._

* * *

 _Dear Cash,_

 _You're right, that would be the best. Just a couple more days and we'll finally be home again. Can't wait to see what this year has in store for us!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _I'll see you soon._

* * *

 _Dear Leesh,_

 _:)_

 _Sincerely,_

 _See you tomorrow._


	5. Fifth Year

_Fifth Year_

He was poking her, _again._

Her most intense death glare didn't faze him one bit. He poked her side once more.

Getting frustrated, her eyes scanned the classroom hoping that someone would save her. To her dismay, nearly all her classmates were asleep or in deep thought, obviously not paying attention to Professor Binns.

He poked her arm.

As usual (when she didn't have any of her Gryffindor friends in the same class), she was sitting next to Cassius Warrington, her best friend. She never had a problem with sitting next to him or being partners with him, until this year. As it so happens, this was the only class that they shared this term and the Slytherin had made her life hell in it.

He poked her shoulder.

"Stop!" She whispered harshly. She didn't want to draw any attention to the pair.

He stifled a laugh and poked her knee.

"Cash! Please, just stop!" She did her best puppy eyes to him hoping (though knowing they never worked on him) that he would stop.

Once again he stifled a laugh and this time poked her on her thigh. Having had enough of his endless torture, Alicia grabbed his hand and laced it with hers.

Surprised, Cassius looked down at their intertwined hands and then at her. Alicia stuck out her tongue at him as he grinned from ear to ear.

They pair stayed holding hands until the end of class, neither one of them noticing that a fellow classmate was watching them the entire time.

*Later that night*

"Can you believe he actually asked that?" Alicia asked Cassius as they walked around the Quidditch Pitch. It was dinner time, but neither one were hungry and decided to take a stroll. The full moon and stars illuminated the sky, Alicia's favorite scenery.

"I mean, it wouldn't be so bad, would it?" He watched her from the corner of his eyes, trying to remain calm. She gazed at the stars in deep thought, but other than that he could not read her.

"No, I guess it wouldn't." She replied in a soft voice.

"So, will you?" They both stopped walking and looked at each other.

"Will I what?" Alicia was confused.

"Will you go out with me? Will you be my girlfriend?" Her mind was racing at this moment. Her heart stopped beating for a moment. The world stopped spinning and time just seemed to freeze. She looked at him, finally realizing that the boy that had saved her years ago was now a man.

Cassius stood well above a head taller than her. His lanky build had transformed to a strong muscular frame (all thanks to Quidditch). He was handsome, finally have grown into all his deep lines and angles on his face. Most importantly, looking straight into his eyes, she felt like she could get lost in his amber eyes. He was handsome, strong, and above all, her best friend.

"Yes." A silly grin stretched across his face as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Cash! Stop, put me down." She laughed and his grin only grew wider. After a moment he placed her down, but kept her in his embrace. Arms firm around her small waist, they both stared into each other's eyes, both with smiles on their faces.

How long they stood there, they wouldn't be able to say. They realized it was late when the final bell rang, alerting the students that it was curfew time.

They walked back to the castle, hand in hand.


	6. Sixth Year

_Sixth Year_

A smirk was plastered on his face as he sat like a king in the Slytherin table surrounded by his friends. She watched from the Gryffindor table as he spoke to Graham Montague and all the sixth year boys burst into an obnoxious laughter.

"Ali, are you going to come with us to the library to study?" Ali quickly turned her head to her dear friend Angelina. Her best friend of the past six years was looking at her with a look of pity. She knew.

"Yeah, let's go." Alicia nodded as she gave one final look at the Slytherin table. A small gasp left her as she locked eyes with Cassius. Before he would look at her with affection and warmth, and now only hated consumed his amber eyes. She glanced away quickly and turned to follow Angelina who was already on her way out of the Great Hall.

She could feel his cold eyes staring at the back of her head.

* * *

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Angelina asked her best friend softly as they strolled through the halls.

Alicia sighed, "I don't know. Maybe… Maybe, because I hope one day things could back to the way they were."

"Ali, I love you and I don't want you to hurt. It's been a year already, it's time to let him go."

Alicia's heart ached at just the mere thought of forgetting Cassius. She shook her head violently to drive the thought away.

"Angie, I can't do that. He means so much to me!"

The look of pity once again filled the face of Angelina. She wrapped her arms around her distressed best friend. The two stood in the middle of the hallway embraced for a long time.

Silent tears ran down her cheek as Alicia whispered, "I'm in love with him."


	7. Seventh Year

_Seventh Year_

She went to gather her clothes from the floor to dress herself when she felt his strong arms pull her to him. She let out a small moan as he angled her head to plant kisses on her neck. Wanting more, he turned her around and kissed her hungrily. One arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him while his other hand got lost in her long silky hair, preventing her from moving away from him.

"Cassius.. Cash, please." She gasped when they finally broke the kiss for air. Her large round eyes looked at him pleadingly.

Dark, lust filled eyes bore back at her before he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I love it when you beg."

She trembled as a shiver ran through her body. Her hands gripped his strong arms to prevent her from falling from her suddenly weak knees.

Sensing her weak state, he lifted her legs, positioning them around his waist and sat her down on the nearest desk. Legs still around his waist, he pulled her into a hug and laid his chin on her head. She positioned her head to have ear flushed against her chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart.

Damn him. He was the devil incarnate, that she was sure of. How else could he possibly bring her to her knees with just one kiss? Or steal her very breath away with just one look?

Her thoughts were jostled as she felt him pull from the embrace and walk away from her. She just stared at him as he picked up his clothes from the floor of the abandoned classroom.

Usually they would dress in silence and talk only to plan their next meeting. But today, Alicia felt an immense pressure in her chest and couldn't stop herself from blurting, "So what happens now?"

Her question clearly caught him off guard. He stopped in the middle of buttoning up his shirt and stared at her with this blank look. After a moment he responded, "What do you mean? We dress, we plan when to meet to again, and then we fuck." His matter of fact tone cut deep into her heart.

"So, that's all I'll ever be to you?" The desperation in her voice even made her cringe. _I will not cry! Damnit, I will_ _ **not**_ _cry!_

He stared at her for another moment before he finished dressing himself. Once he was done, he walked to stand directly in front of her. He positioned himself to stand between her open legs, grabbed her face with both hands forcing her to look him straight in the eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, he leaned down for a kiss.

His kisses were always dominating and full of hunger. But this one was soft and slow. All too soon, he broke the kiss and looked straight into her large brown eyes. "Goodbye Alicia."

She sat on the desk, dumbfounded as the words he whispered ever so softly to her screamed inside her head. She watched him turn away from her and walk out the classroom.

Not once did he ever turn back.


End file.
